


Happy Birthday Eds

by SarahJayne



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie's birthday, Everyone Is Alive, The Losers Club, my children are happy, richie is a cutie, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJayne/pseuds/SarahJayne
Summary: Eddie thinks his friends have forgotten his birthday. Richie just wants to surprise him.





	Happy Birthday Eds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic pls comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions? I'm on tumblr as reddietrashmouth if you wanna check that out ifb :) thanks for reading!

It wasn't everyday that you turned sixteen, and Eddie Kaspbrak had been looking forward to this for months.

Richie was always teasing Eddie about how he was younger, and although he would always complain, he didn't really mind it. But even so, Eddie was pleased that he was finally sixteen, and he was looking forward to seeing his friends and being able to share his excitement with them as well.

For each of the losers' birthdays, the rest of the group would plan something - usually just a small party at someone's house, or a picnic down by the quarry if the weather was nice - but no one had told Eddie how they would be celebrating his birthday yet, which made him even more eager to get to school and see his friends.

-

Richie Tozier could regularly be found hanging around Eddie Kaspbrak's locker. 

"Like a bad smell." His friend Stan would say, but Richie would just flip him off. He didn't care what the other losers' said, not when Bev teased that he was "whipped" or when Bill told him not to worry, that he thought it was "c-cute that he always waited for Eddie". So what if he liked walking his best friend to class? So what if those extra few minutes that they got alone would put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. Eddie was his best friend and he would damn well walk him to class if he wanted to. 

And thats where Richie Tozier was this morning, leaning against a locker that was not his, when Eddie walked down the hallway. 

"Hey Eds!" Richie greeted the smaller boy, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hi," Eddie said, and then paused "don't call me that" he added.

"Of course, my good sir. Is there anything else I can do for you on this fine day?" Richie asked, his voice slipping into his (very bad) english butler impression. 

"Yeah, you can move so I can get to my locker," Eddie retorted, opening his locker as Richie did as he requested. 

As Eddie got the books he needed out of his locker, he listened to Richie ramble on about something he had seen on tv last night, and then as they walked to class Richie switched to rambling about something 'funny' that he had said in his biology lesson that almost earned him a detention; Eddie didn't listen to anything Richie said though. 

Had Richie forgotten his birthday? It was like Richie to forget things, he was always forgetting to do his homework, or forgetting that they had plans that weekend and needing to be reminded several times. But when it came to Eddie's birthday, Richie had never forgotten - well until now it seemed. 

When they reached Eddie's history class Richie turned to him, ruffled his hair and cheerily said goodbye, parting with a "later Edster!" 

Maybe his birthday wasn't gonna be so great after all.

-

When Eddie sees Ben in English, Ben asks him if he's done his book report. He doesn't wish Eddie a happy birthday, or even acknowledge that today is any different from any other day. 

Similarly when he see's Stan and Bev at lunchtime they just chat to him about what's on at the cinema that week, and gossip about the people in their class; they don't mention his birthday. 

Even Bill, when he sits down next to him in chemistry, doesn't say happy birthday, and Bill is always the one to remember everything about his friends, no matter how trivial.

Is it possible that all of his friends have forgotten his birthday? The thought makes Eddie slump in his chair. This sucks, he thought today was going to be great but its just going to be a regular shitty day because his friends don't care enough to remember his birthday.

-

Eddie's bad mood is still present when he and Bill meet up with the rest of their friends outside of school. 

"So what's everyone doing tonight? Wanna hang out?" Richie asks, looking around at all of his friends. 

"Can't, s-sorry. I told Georgie I w-would watch a movie with him," Bill replies.

"Yeah sorry Rich, I can't either. Got loads of homework to do," Bev says, and her and Bill wave at their friends and turn around to walk home; Bill always walks the long way home so he can walk Bev home first.

Stan looks at Richie, and then at Eddie. "Me and Ben have a project to do for geography, so we can't hang out. Right Ben?"

"Uh, yeah. Right." Ben agrees with Stan. 

"Well what about Mike?" Eddie asks.

"I spoke to him last night, he said he was busy all week" Stan replies quickly.

There's a pause, then Richie throws his arm around Eddie's shoulders. "Looks like it's just you and me then, don't it Eds?"

-

Eddie supposed that there were worse ways to spend your birthday than to hang around by the quarry with your best friend, even if said friend had completely forgotten what day it was. 

"Hey Eddie. Eddie!" Richie's loud calling interrupted Eddie mid-thought. 

Eddie looked over at the older boy as if to say 'what?' but Richie clearly didn't get that, and continued to say his name.

"Eddie. Eddie Spaghetti," he crooned in a sing song voice.

"What?" Eddie snapped irritably. 

"Geez, sorry. I was just gonna say, its nearly six o'clock. Do you wanna head back to mine? We could watch a movie or something. My parent's won't be in," Richie asked him, and Eddie shrugged.

"Sure, I guess" 

"Come on then, I'll even let you pick the movie," Richie smiled at him, and the two boys walked over to where their bikes were abandoned on the grass. 

Richie was uncharacteristically quiet as they cycled the short distance to his home, and Eddie noted that he was frequently checking his wristwatch for the time. 

"You got somewhere to be?" Eddie teased, nodding in the direction of the watch when Richie turned to look at him questioningly. 

"Oh, no. Just checking the time. Don't you worry you pretty little head about it Eds" came Richie's reply. Eddie didn't dignify Richie with a response, he just sped up his cycling and raced ahead of Richie.

Richie took this as a challenge however, and the two boys raced towards Richie's house, leaving them out of breath and panting when they arrived outside.

Eddie slowly climbed off his bike, and carefully lay it down on the grass outside of Richie's house, whereas the other boy clumsily hopped off of his bike and let it fall to the ground. They found themselves standing next to the two bikes, still red in the face and laughing from shouting to one another as they rode there. Eddie's laughter eventually stopped, as a shy smile spread across his face. As he looked up at Richie he found a similar expression spread across his best friend's features.

They held eye contact for what felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds, before Richie broke it to look over at his house. 

"You ready to go in?" he asked, his voice quiet, quieter than he had been all night.

Eddie nodded. He would follow Richie anywhere.

Richie turned and headed for the house, Eddie walking behind him. Richie turned to look at Eddie once more, a huge grin now plastered on his face, before pushing open the door.

"Surprise!" a chorus of joyful voices rung out. Eddie's hand flew up to his mouth in shock. There, in Richie's living room stood Bill, Bev, Mike, Stan, Ben and even Bill's little brother Georgie. Above their head's there was an obviously homemade banner which "Happy Birthday Edsdie!!!" with pictures and doodles drawn all around the words. 

"I...I thought that you all forgot?" Eddie asked uncertainly. 

"Well we wanted you to think that so that you would be even more surprised," Bev explained, walking over to him and giving him a hug. 

"I love surprises," Eddie said, his voice still quiet as he tried to get over the shock. 

"W-we know. Thats why Richie p-planned all of this" Bill told him.

Eddie spun to face Richie. "You planned all of this?" He asked Richie, his voice filled with disbelief.

Richie's face had turned pink and he nodded shyly, self consciously running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I wanted to do something special," he admitted, not meeting Eddie's eye.

Eddie was so filled with love for the boy in that moment that he launched himself at Richie, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Thank you," Eddie whispered into his best friend's ear. 

"Happy Birthday Eds," Richie replied softly, wrapping his arms around Eddie's lower back and pulling him in closer. 

\- 

Later, as Eddie and Richie stood alone, watching their friends laugh and joke fondly with each other, Eddie reached for Richie's hand and held it in his own, their fingers tightly woven together, and Eddie knew that this was all that he would ever need.


End file.
